Free Fall
Free Fall is the twentieth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on February 18, 2014. Synopsis Spencer is determined that it is finally time to tell Aria about what she has found out about Ezra, but Emily and Hanna are worried about what it could do to their friend. A wrench is thrown into the plan when Ezra tells Aria about his concern and suspicion of Spencer's recent addiction problem. Now with Spencer's credibility being questioned, can the girls trust what Spencer has been telling them about Ezra? Could this all be a figment of Spencer's tired brain or really just a clever plot by Ezra to cover his tracks? Notes *Spencer will look her worst in this episode. *Veronica will have a "good" scene with Spencer. *Hanna and Emily will have a scene together. *Mike will have a really "sweet " scene. *Lucy posted a video of Ian taking care of her on set when she was sick and in the background there was a ski lift. There will be an intense scene between Aria and Ezra on it. *Mike will have a scene with Mona. *There will be a scene at a zoo *Ezra and Aria will have an epic and emotional showdown *Spencer will be wearing a blonde wig, as you can see in the promo Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery Trivia * The table read was on September 17, 2013. * Filming began on September 18, 2013 and ended on September 25, 2013. * The entire script to this episode had been leaked. Quotes Promo & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x20 Season 4 Episode 20 Promo "Free Fall" (HD) Official Preview-2|Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x20 Season 4 Episode 20 Promo "Free Fall" (HD) Exclusive Sneak Peek Clip 1-1|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x20 Season 4 Episode 20 Promo "Free Fall" (HD) Sneak Peek 2-0|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars 4x20 Season 4 Episode 20 Promo "Free Fall" Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars 4x20 Season 4 Episode 20 Promo "Free Fall" Sneak Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 Gallery Screen shot 2013-09-18 at 8.53.24 PM.png 548384 10151638121785233 375194650 n.png Screen shot 2013-09-18 at 6.49.17 PM.png BUlXo0_CIAANEKD.jpg BUlFK--CcAA_rrq.jpg Ian Happy B-day photo.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.27.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.27.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.33.13 PM.png Spencer_looking_her_worst.jpg tumblr_static_large.jpg dsv.jpg 19-0.jpg 19-2.jpg 19-1.jpg 19-4.jpg 19-6.jpg 19-7.jpg 19-8.jpg free fall (1).png free fall (2).png free fall (3).png free fall (4).png free fall (5).png free fall (6).png free fall (7).png free fall (8).png free fall (9).png free fall (10).png free fall (11).png free fall (12).png free fall (13).png free fall (14).png free fall (15).png free fall (16).png free fall (17).png free fall (18).png free fall (19).png free fall (20).png free fall (21).png free fall (22).png free fall (23).png free fall (24).png free fall (25).png free fall (26).png Aria and Ezra.jpg image.jpg Veronica ..jpg Aria Scared.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B